


You are mine

by Dreamland44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamland44/pseuds/Dreamland44
Summary: The wolf has awoken never to sleep again.





	You are mine

It was a moment, a single some would say insignificant moment – but this tiny second changed his life forever it woke him up and he didn’t know why he did it.

Sansa had been talking about something in the Godswoods, he tried to listen but he couldn’t focus a small section of her red hair had fallen across her face. His hand twitched and he needed to move it, it wasn’t rational but he couldn’t do anything but focus on that hair’s beautiful contrast against her pail skin.    He took his glove off and reached forward to grab the hair to move it away, but instead of moving it quickly it slid through his fingers like pure silk in a lifetime of hard wool.  

He realized Sansa had stopped talking but he wanted more and couldn’t stop himself from reaching into the hood of her cloak and gently grabbing more of her hair, letting it slide gently through his fingers, tickling his very soul.   He now stepped closer and lifted the hair in his hand to his nose and sniffed it wondering if the rest of her body was this soft and smelt this good – how did she taste?.   His eyes shifted to her lips as her tongue gently wetted them and he couldn’t help himself, he felt a beast had awoken within him and would never be tamed again.  Jon leaned closer to her - he needed to taste her to breathe her in to be closer - to claim her. 

Sansa couldn’t breathe, Jon was so close he was all wolf in this moment, not dragon.  He had sniffed her hair and now his grey eyes were focused on her like he wanted to consume her - she should feel scared but she was a wolf too and she felt this heat from within her grow as she leaned closer.

His lips found hers not a gentle kiss of first time lovers, it was passionate, possessive - he had her pinned against a tree kissing her lips hungrily his hand still in her hair, he then sniffed and nipped at her and it reminded her of Ghost but all to soon his eyes seem to refocus and he stepped away taking deep breaths.

“We are cousin’s” his voice was low and he wasn’t looking at her but out towards Winterfell.

“Yes” Sansa’s voice was low.

“You will be my wife” he turned now his eyes focused on her it wasn’t a question it was a demand and all she could do was nod.

He went to walk away “Daenerys?” she didn’t want to bring up the obvious but they had been sleeping together and it made her feel sick – she had thought they would marry. 

He came back in front of her quickly and it made her step back against the tree again, uncertain what was happening, Jon leaned into her by her ear – her whole body tingled “No YOU, only YOU – MINE” he kissed her lips once and suddenly was gone.

“Yours” she whispered.


End file.
